The present invention relates to automotive repair accessories. More particularly, it relates to an engine support apparatus which stabilizes the engine to allow removal of the transmission and facilitate other major repair procedures.
Engine hoists and other devices useful for the removal or stabilization of the engine or other major vehicular components are quite well known in the art. These devices are generally stationary, designed for professional use in repair facilities. Not infrequently, the devices are actually fixtures at repair facilities, and are put to use by bringing the vehicle in proximity thereto. Thus, while engines, transmission and transaxle structures are currently removable from vehicles with multiple equipments and steps, as by portable lifting dollies and cradle handlers and engine support bars, etc., such conventional means of disassembly usually have dictated separation of engine and transmission or engine and transmission/transaxle, and lifting the engine out of the vehicle. From this point, transmission/transaxle suspension components were removed separately as warranted. The increasing complexity and diminutive space accorded unibody vehicular power plants, however, has made complete drive-train removal necessary to facilitate repair operations, both in the autobody and mechanical fields.
While such devices and procedures are generally satisfactory for performing their intended tasks, they suffer from several drawbacks. First, the vast majority of the relatively large, stationary devices are much too expensive for the average auto enthusiast or home mechanic, the cost of these devices being readily absorbed by professionals and repair shops as a normal cost of doing business. Secondly, the devices simply are not compact and portable enough to allow easy storage in a limited space. Finally, the portable devices that do exist are generally marginally safe, or are designed for use only with particular vehicles or vehicles having features which accommodate the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,451 issued to Donald M. Squier discloses a portable engine removal structure having integral frame and supporting members for holding the transaxle, engine, suspension and transmission systems as a unitary structure for facile removal from the vehicle and replacement therein. The device is quite large and not apparently collapsible, although portable by virtue of the fact that it has wheels. By contrast, the present invention contemplates a collapsible support apparatus which facilitates stabilization of the engine while effecting a major repair or removal of the transmission.
The present invention contemplates a portable, collapsible engine support apparatus. The device is attachable to the fender or firewall of the vehicle and is mountable either transversely or longitudinally above the engine compartment. A pair of primary load bearing metal angles are secured on opposite sides of the open engine compartment on either the fender or firewall. A pair of upstanding posts approximately are centrally positioned on the upward facing surface of the angle, each of the upstanding posts including connection means adapted to lockingly receive horizontal support bars. A central connector allows for adjustment of the spacing between the metal angles. A flexible, adjustable attachment means depends from the central connector, the attachment means adaptable for engagement with the main engine hold. Adjustment of the attachment means to a desired tension ensures a high degree of positional stability of the engine when performing major repairs.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved engine support apparatus.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved engine support apparatus which is portable and collapsible.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved engine support apparatus which can be set up by a single person.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved engine support apparatus having a tensioning means for attachment to an automobile engine to improve positional stability of the engine during major repairs.
Finally, it is a general object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is fully effective in accomplishing its intended purpose.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.